User talk:Reinhart77
Admin I've noticed that you done alot of work on this wiki and since I've been really busy and don't have a chance to make it here as often as I'd like I was wondering if you would like to become an admin for this site just in case you need to roll back any pages or block any users and I'm not around. --Thai420Talk 15:02, 5 July 2007 (UTC) Yeah, that would be cool. - Reinhart77 How about it? --Maverick King 22:55, 11 December 2007 (UTC) Curse of Darkness/Lament of Innocence articles Good day, noticed you pretty much run this place so have a question. CoD/LoI are the last Castlevania games i played so i`m thinking about writing something more for them like about "steal", "combine", "ID", weapon types, combos and similar unique features found in them. Thing is that i think their place shouldn`t be in main articles and i have problems figuring out the name for such article(well i don`t like small articles so i`d like to put majority of gameplay details of CoD in one article). Any suggestions? --Sarua 21:26, 9 August 2008 (UTC) Fan fiction article policies? I was curious about what this wiki's policies are toward fan fiction articles (I notice there are quite a few on the site already), and in particular, what the policy would be toward self-submission of information on them. I run a site called "Castlevania: Crescent Moon Concerto" at http://eternity.mancubus.net/cmc/ - it hosts a fanfic which I occasionally work on, as well as material that goes with it such as maps, character concept art, and a timeline that I intend to clean up and seriously compact soon. However, there's no info about it here. Somebody had emailed me a year ago or so and said they had intended to add some, but apparently they never got around to it. I'd love to add some myself, but a lot of wikis would consider this to be inappropriate. If you could leave a response here, or find another way to get in touch with me (you'll find my email at the aforementioned site, for example) and let me know, I'd really appreciate it. --Quasar 07:16, 4 September 2008 (UTC) fan fiction policy I encourage fan fiction materials, as long as they don't get mixed in with the "normal" pages. I remember talking with you earlier about writing pages, but no, never did get around to it. Feel free to write any article about the universe of Crescent Moon Crescendo. The only categories that should be on fan fiction related pages are sub-categories of the category Category:Fan Fiction. You could create a "Crescent Moon Crescendo" subcategory of Fan Fiction and then make various subcategories of that category, such as "Crescent Moon Crescendo Characters" or anything else like that. If you want to add material on, say Morris Baldwin, make a new page for him with "(Crescent Moon Crescendo)" at the end of its title and include a link to the main page at the top. While I don't want any direct links to this special version of Morris Baldwin to appear on his main page, it is okay to create and reference a page called Morris Baldwin in Fan Fiction directly in a "See Also" section for Morris Baldwin's main page, and then in that page, make a reference to his Crescent Moon Crescendo page.--Reinhart77 07:45, 4 September 2008 (UTC) : Thanks for the guidelines! I will keep them all in mind while considering what info to post. --Quasar 21:58, 4 September 2008 (UTC) Real writing! oh yeah, i have it. its pretty good. its page at Castlevania: Curse of Darkness Manga hasn't been updated for a while though.--Reinhart77 20:09, 11 October 2008 (UTC) yeah, there's a lot more contributors now =) you can't upload pictures?? i don't know why not. maybe they're too big (there's a size limit of 2 MB, I believe)? also, sometimes i find that an upload fails, but when you try it again (maybe a couple times), it eventually works. when uploading multiple files and one of them fails, i just press the back one page button, then hit submit again (who cares if a couple files that were successfully before get new versions as a result). sometimes it works after i change the name of the file (but maybe it's a coincidence that it works then). if you're having consistent trouble, take a screenshot of the error message that you're getting and post it somewhere like photobucket and i'll take a look.Reinhart77 18:11, 25 October 2008 (UTC) oh! well, there should be an "Upload image/file" and an "Upload Multiple Files" link in the toolbox on the left hand side. the contents of the toolbox vary depending on what page you're on sometimes. maybe you have some personal settings that overwrote the default settings? at any rate, here's the links that should get you to the upload image and multiple files pages: and . Does that do the trick? Like it? That's pretty sweet. I like!Reinhart77 02:36, 4 December 2008 (UTC) Main Page rename Since you seem to be the most active admin, I wanted to let you that I just renamed the Main Page to Castlevania Wiki. I've been assigned with stopping by all the top gaming wikis and making sure their main page is named (Game Name) Wiki instead of Main Page, for search engine optimization purposes. If you decide you don't want the keep the new main page name, you obviously have the right to revert, but I would strongly suggest keeping it so that even more people will find this wiki. Cheers. =) JoePlay (talk) 19:48, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Survey link Hey Reinhart77. My name is Joe and I'm a Wikia employee working on the Gaming Team. We would like to get your persmision to post a link to a fighting game survey. The link would be on the main page unitl March 2nd. Please reply on my talk page at your earliest convenience. JoePlay (talk) 19:43, 25 February 2009 (UTC) :Cool, thanks for the quick reply. I added it to the What's New section. Feel free to take it down after March 2nd. JoePlay (talk) 21:50, 25 February 2009 (UTC) OSTs, Chernabogue's talks, etc... Thank you for the Soundtrack help and all the stuff ! I'll try to finish the OSTs as soon as possible (when I'll have less work). -Chernabogue 20:55, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Soundtracks are near to be finished. I was just thinking we have to change this month's featured article since March has ended. I just ask you to do it, because I'm kinda noob and I really don't know how to do... Oh, and after finishing the soundtracks, I'll certainely do articles about "tracks" or "songs". -Chernabogue 08:41, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Do you have an article you'd like to recommend for this month's featured article? --Reinhart77 00:48, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Hum... Well, I've no idea. Maybe an article about a new section (Locations, Soundtracks, ...) or a Judgment character (Shaona would be great, with the recent releases of Judgment and OoE) ? -Chernabogue 17:22, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Hey, good new today : the Soundtracks are now finished ! (well, until the next one) Now, I'm gonna help different articles when they need to be re-organized and I'll add a lot of articles about Songs : add some songs you want and I'll make an article ! /-Chernabogue 11:01, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Awesome! I'll make an announcement on the "What's New" section that says the soundtrack page is complete. As for what songs I'd like articles for, I guess I just want all of the songs! I'd recommend starting with the Akumajo Dracula Best Vol. 1 page, and turn all of the song names into hyperlinks to song articles. Then go down the list of tracks and make pages for the background music tracks that appear in more than one game. Then its up to you. When you're done with the songs in that soundtrack, you can either go back and do some of the songs that appear in only one game (since chances are, there's probably a remix of them somewhere on a remix soundtrack that would be worth reporting), or you can move to the next sound track and pick out the reused songs. Of course, do them in whatever order you like best, that's just my recommendation if you're wondering where to start. We'll want all versions of a song to be in the same page, so let me know if you have any questions about redirect pages or alternate text hyperlinks. Thanks a bunch. --Reinhart77 20:49, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Hey, I began the Songs with Beginning. Do you want me to continue the same way or I may change some things ? (I prefer ask you before making a lot of things) -Chernabogue 16:11, 19 April 2009 (UTC) You had a very good set of information for the songs. Since there's a lot of information for a given song, I created a new infobox to display this information in, which is Template:Infobox Song. I updated your Beginning page to use the infoboxes. Since I think a long chain of infoboxes on the right hand side of an article looks terrible, I packed them into tables three columns wide. It can be tricky using templates and tables, as the format and spacing has to be perfect, so let me know if you have any trouble with them. --Reinhart77 19:11, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Ok, I'll try to do it like that (but since I'm noob, I'll probably need your help). This looks better than a lot of boxes on the right, and BTW perhaps you can do the same for Dracula and Death, because I think they're really important articles for the Wiki and their forms' sections have a lot of informations and pictures. -Chernabogue 18:09, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Great. I did tidy up Death's page, but I don't want to pack his info boxes into tables since a lot of game-specific information is intended to be displayed on the left of each of these boxes. I added "stubsection" texts so that there is at least "something" on the left and editors know that this space is intended to fill in game-specific details. The tables worked better for the songs because any version-specific detail can easily fit inside of the box itself and there is therefore no need for a big paragraph section to be to the right of the song info boxes.--Reinhart77 01:49, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Hey, the songs are going well ! I will finish CVIII's songs next week certainly. I forgot to tell you that we could change the Featured Article and put a new one (maybe a song like Beginning or Clockwork). Could you explain me how to change this article ? I could do it if you doesn't have the time for. -Chernabogue 09:12, 9 May 2009 (UTC) I just changed the way that you update the featured article, since it was a pretty complicated process. You can now update that section by updating the page Castlevania Wiki:This Month's Featured Article.--Reinhart77 18:24, 9 May 2009 (UTC) --- Hey ! I will finish Castlevania I Songs this week certainely and I changed the featured article (Paranoia came first when I asked for a random page xD, but it seems to have a little problem on the main page, maybe you could fix it ?). I also found a way to make "good quotes" like other wikias through the Template:Q, it looks great ! I visited the Final Fantasy Wikia, and I saw that it was really cool and had a perticular design : why don't we make a new style for our Castlevania wikia ? I mean : a new logo, darker colours (yay, it's Castlevania !) and other cool stuff. -Chernabogue 17:09, 1 June 2009 (UTC) This site certainly could use a new style. That sort of thing isn't really my cup of tea though, I'd be afraid of messing things up. If somebody else was willing to do the homework of how to do it and make it look good, that would be cool though.--Reinhart77 17:39, 1 June 2009 (UTC) I can try to get some informations from another wikia ; the FF Wikia has a lot of cool stuff we could use for this site, but since I'm on my school's computer, I won't be able to do something until this evening or later. I have some ideas to make it better and more attractive, but we'll have a lot of work to make it perfect (clean articles, complete stubs, etc...) Well, I'll tell you when I get more informations. -Chernabogue 07:08, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Hey, I tried to make a new home page with different colours and a new "style". I just have a problem with the Random Quote Box and the Featured Article Box (the same problem can be seen on the Main Page). You can see it here : User:Chernabogue:Test Page. I'll also try to make a new logo with the new Castlevania logo. And, of course, I shall try to finish Castlevania I Songs : we'll be able to make a "What's New ?" with these songs and LoS annoucement ! That's all for now ! -Chernabogue 19:02, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Are you up for trying to figure out how to change the background colors and overall "skin" of the Castlevania Wiki? I don't know much about how to do that, but I'm sure you'd need admin rights, which I could give you. You could discuss your ideas at the Castlevania Wiki talk:Community Portal to get other editor's thoughts on it. The folks at the Wiki Gaming team (such as User:JoePlay) could help you if you had any questions. --Reinhart77 21:23, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the message I already have a username, just forgot to sign in. Thanks for the reminder, thoughRyushikaze 03:17, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks, great to hear from you. Seems like you're basically the only one updating the wiki, huh? Oh well, at least you're doing a great job of it! About the MP page- I (sadly) haven't played Symphony of the Night- can you put in how MP works there? And any other games I'm probably missing, if you can. See ya--Vhiel 19:07, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Help Sorry- still kinda a wikia noob. I added the category "Order of Ecclesia Stages" to Somnus Reef without realizing there already was a "OoE Locations" category. So here comes the noobness- how do I delete the category? I'm New =D Umm... basically, I added more to the Hearts page, but I've never really written Wiki stuff. I've only really played SoTN, AoS, HoD and Dracula X Chronicles, so I'm not a fountain of knowledge per se. - Rakutei I wonder if that leaves my name =o thanks for welcoming me. if i modify an article with the result of damaging it, or making it worse than it was, please let me know. sincerely ip 201.140.42.252 Castlevania EXP level up equations Hey long time no see. With work and all I haven't had a lot of free time and then I got sucked into Resident Evil 5. Anyway I was curious if you knew any resources in which I could find the values of needed EXP to level up in say SOTN for example. I'm trying to figure out the equation they use for obtaining the amount of EXP needed per level. Other than that how have you been? Hey believe it or not I finally stumbled across it http://deixadilson.awardspace.com/sotn/eng/system.php That's great. I've been good and got a lot done on this site recently. I started adding character fan pages. I've got your cosplay on Richter's fan page at Richter_Belmont_in_Fandom --Reinhart77 20:43, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Castlevania Fighter Have you played Serio's Castlevania Fighter? If so, can you tell me what music the battle with Demon Dracula is in that game? I like that music. Shadowmaster 14:13, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Nope, I do not know --Reinhart77 15:04, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Darn. Shadowmaster 15:11, 16 May 2009 (UTC) RE: CC licensed images Sorry for the late reply. Wikia's policies are very flexible, so when in doubt, you should follow the specific guidelines set forth by the licenses. As for the images you mentioned, the attribution you used should be fine. If any problems ever arise with them, they can easily be removed of course. JoePlay (talk) 16:49, 26 May 2009 (UTC)